The Ghost Of The Present
by Rosygirls92
Summary: Naruto has just died from defeating Orochimaru. Sasuke had picked him up to live in his house. Naruto has long suppressed feelings and regrets, will he do something about it before he passes onto the next world?
1. A drop of hidden love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's note: This chapter is for testing if you like the story. That's the reason why it's considerably short. Also note: Shonen-ai (because I love it) might become yaoi if there's some demand for it.

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_They say that people with regrets or painful grudges become ghosts that walk on the face of the earth. It doesn't matter how deep the regret or grudge is. _

_I've been living with Naruto for the last 3 days, well, at least the ghost of Naruto. He died whilst defeating Orochimaru. Hah, that idiot, it's definitely in him to lose his life whilst trying to save a friend. _

_Don't get confused I never did fall in love with him; I only brought him home because I saw him sitting on the sidewalk after the funeral and he kept pestering me._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sasuke was sitting cross-legged and reading his scroll of ninja techniques.

'Hello Sasuke, How are you doin' today? It's kinda hot don't cha think?' Naruto glided around a Sasuke's head.

Sasuke didn't pay attention and kept on reading. Naruto pouted.

'Why aren't you paying attention to me?' Naruto whined.

'Don't try to act cool,' Sasuke sighed, quite annoyed but of course he didn't show it.

Naruto placed an arm around Sasuke's neck and grinned from the fact that he was finally able to get some kind of reaction from Sasuke.

'If I didn't know you weren't in love with Sakura I'd have thought that you were in love with me,' Sasuke told him.

Naruto quickly withdrew his hand and buzzed around Sasuke's head intensely to hide his increasingly red face.

'That…That's quite true,' Naruto stuttered, quite unable to hide the shake in his voice.

The buzzing around Sasuke's head was causing him to get incredibly annoyed so he closed the scroll with a flick of a wrist and exited via the hall.

'Ah…Ummm,' Naruto was flustered at this sudden exit. He waved his hands around and his eyes became wide.

Then he decided to follow Sasuke to his room, making sure that he was quiet enough so that Sasuke couldn't hear him. When he went into the room he found Sasuke sound asleep.

Naruto gulped. This was the first time Naruto had seen Sasuke's face without any darkness or anger. It made him look…angelic. Except for the black hair but even so…

To be continued

Itachi: Is that really my brother?

Me: Whaaa? How did you get in here without me seeing?

Itachi: I'm an Akatsuki ninja, I know how to move around swiftly, duh…

Me: So are you gonna perve on your brother or something?

Itachi: (scratches chin) Perhaps.

Me: I can see that perverted glare in your eyes, the one that Jiriya often gets.

Itachi: I think you'd better get on with your audience.

Me: Oh… Alright. So… Hey folks stay tuned for our new update. (Commentary style)

Author note: What do you think? Please leave a review so I know whether it's worthy to continue or not. The future chapters will be much longer, I promise.


	2. A day of hard training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's note: Congratulations it seems that you like the story and want to continue. Woot! 5 reviews! Thank you to the following people that have graciously taken their time out to review my first chapter.

Black Magician Girl3- Thank you very much. 'Gives a huggle' you're the first reviewer!

Reemu-Chan- Thank you for that lovely comment.!

Akaru-Hime- You're the best friend ever!

blue-genjutsu- I will definitely write more, don't you worry.

Tohruismyoneechan- Here is the update you've been waiting for. You're going to have to read to find out.

You all have given me the motivation to continue to this next chapter. Enjoy the Shonen-ai-ness…

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_I got this ghost to hold a regret against me. Why do I have to listen to him, when I don't even want to hear a thing?_

_I was the one that ran away from him and the one that even tried to murder him once. Why does he live with a regret that concerns a person that has placed so much negativity in his heart? _

_A stone that causes ripples was tossed into my tranquil life. _

Sasuke awoke with a jerk due to a crashing sound that was heard in the kitchen. He jumped out of bed without considering, brushing his teeth or combing his hair as he was in such a rush.

When he came to the site of the problem, he lowered his head in annoyance and disappointment. Of course, it was Naruto who had decided to make a huge mess. There were ramen cups, plates that were shattered and pots and pans that were lying on the floor.

'Ah…I'm sorry,' Naruto scratched the back of his head apologetically, with Sasuke glaring at him.

'I wanted to fix breakfast, because no one could as they weren't around, but…

the pots fell out of my hands, the ramen cups dived right through my fingers and the plates slipped,' Naruto explained.

Sasuke sighed as he bent down to clean up the mess on the floor.

'Even though it's out of control I can still move things around,' Naruto gladly exclaimed, in the midst of this.

'I'm going to get ready for training, you'd better not start a fire,' Sasuke warned as he headed upstairs to the bathroom after a grueling hour of cleaning up.

'Sasuke, are you upset?' Naruto quietly asked.

Sasuke stopped and thought for a moment.

'No,'

After a period of around half an hour Sasuke came down again, dressed and ready to go to training.

'I was practicing how to hold things, I'm much better now, I think I can do it perfectly by tomorrow,' Naruto held up a pen for him to see,'

Sasuke clapped sarcastically just to satisfy Naruto, Naruto beamed.

Sasuke opened the door and was about to step out when Naruto followed him.

'Why are you following me?' Sasuke questioned bluntly.

'I, Uzumaki Naruto, must train to become Hokage,' Naruto's lips folded up into a wide smile and a thumbs-up to top it off.

Sasuke shrugged and allowed Naruto to come along but was thinking how stupid it was train to become Hokage even after death.

Sasuke was sure that people were staring at him with a ghost gliding behind him, but to his surprise there were none.

Arriving at their destination of the training grounds, Sakura waved casually with Kakashi reading his perverted Icha Icha Paradise no.5 book. (Team 7 was training together because Tsunade was out as well after fighting Orochimaru and Jiriya, let's just say that he couldn't be bothered to come as he had an obsession with his um…books)

'You're late for once,' Sakura ran over to him and clutched onto his arm like a desperate fan girl even though she should've been over it.

'I agree,' Kakashi's voice came from behind the black cloth, 'You were actually later than me.'

Sasuke muttered something about Naruto and how he had caused such a big mess in the kitchen.

'What?' Sakura didn't hear it properly so she asked for him to repeat which Sasuke did.

'Are you delusional? Naruto's dead,' Sakura exclaimed, worried that Sasuke might've been having illusions.

Sasuke abruptly looked up, confused.

'There's Naruto right there,' Sasuke pointed to a blank spot of grass.

Sakura turned her head.

'Where?' Sakura looked around the whole perimeter of where Sasuke had indicated.

Naruto was annoyed as he thought that Sakura was ignoring him on purpose, so he glided over to her.

'Over here,' Naruto pointed to himself.

He pinched a blade of grass and held it up for her to see that he in fact was there.

'EEEEE!' Sakura let out a shrill cry at the mistaken exorcism.

Kakashi, being the ninja he was, remained calm and asked, 'Naruto, I think you're there, can you give us any more proof as we can't see you at all,'

At that Naruto was excited. He took out the pen, that he had held up earlier in the morning to Sasuke, and began writing on the bark of a tree, with intervals of the pen dropping to the ground due to his imperfect skills of picking things up.

After the pen had finished scrawling its messy words it read something like this:

'I'm Naruto, I'm here to train and become Hokage.'

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, 'Now, I want to start training,' he told him.

The group soon started off with muscle warming exercises. Naruto went down on the floor to do push-ups. When he reached a hundred, his arms still didn't feel sore. Naruto was confused so he ran around as fast as possible. He didn't stop after ten seconds as he should've.

'It's because you're a ghost that you can't train,' Sasuke told Naruto his theory as he observed him.

'Who said that?' Naruto went back to punching the tree trunk but his hands just sank through.

Naruto gave up after a moment.

'It's not that bad,' Sasuke walked over to him, 'in return for not training I'll make you some ramen tonight,' (Sasuke only said this as it was annoying him that Naruto was occupying every single training equipment in vain attempts to train.)

At the sound of his favourite treat, his eyes brightened.

'I'll meet you right there,' He said before rushing off.

Sasuke stood up and turned and was jumped back out of surprise.

'And don't forget to buy some manga for me when you walk home,' Naruto requested, about an inch from Sasuke nose.

'See you,' Naruto disappeared once more, leaving Sasuke in a daze.

………………………………

Sasuke walked back home and was greeted by an excited ghost of Naruto.

'Welcome home Sasuke! I've been waiting for you as I was lonely,' Naruto called out happily.

Sasuke couldn't be bothered to say anything as he wanted to finish the 'ramen business' as fast as possible.

After five minutes, Naruto was seated at the table with his chopsticks in front of him.

'Thank you for the ramen,' he smiled.

Then, before he knew it words were pouring out of his mouth.

'How was training?'

'Was it interesting?'

'Hey, what about the manga?'

'You know on TV today I saw I great show!'

'Zip it,' came the annoyed voice of Sasuke, 'Will you be quiet for a while?'

The first, second and third seconds, Naruto stood there a little speechless with Sasuke taking off his training clothes.

The fourth, fifth and sixth seconds, Naruto became a little frustrated and Sasuke picked up his change of clothing.

The seventh, eighth and ninth second, Naruto became extremely agitated and was on the verge of bursting as Sasuke began to fit on the shirt.

The last and excruciating tenth second Naruto couldn't hold back...

Can I talk now?' he blurted out.

'How many seconds was that?' Sasuke thought to himself and then muttered 'It's like sticking a nail in rice bran.'

Unfortunately Naruto heard this.

'I know what it means, it means rice bran will taste better if you put a nail in it, right? But I prefer milk with rice bran,' Naruto commented, somewhat stupidly.

'It actually means it's no use or a worthless effort,' Sasuke said, putting emphasis on the words _no use _and _worthless effort_.

Naruto being the witless person that he was, didn't pick up on that and continued talking.

'I'm such a picky eater that I used to get told off a lot,' Naruto joked, remembering how many times Kakashi had come to him bringing a shopping bag full of healthy groceries.

There was silence as Naruto didn't have anything more to say, suddenly out of the blue Naruto talked.

'What about you family members? I haven't ever seen them around,' Naruto asked curiously.

'They are all dead, they were all killed by my brother, every last one,' Sasuke replied, very seriously as he dug up his dark past for Naruto.

Naruto looked around, wondering what to say.

'I see,' he said understandingly.

'What?' Sasuke looked at him.

'No wonder you've become a rather twisted person. Ah… I mean… well,

1. You're moody for a reason,

2. I'm happy to hear it because of the fact that you'd tell me about it

and…

3. I realize that's why I wanted to live with you.'

Sasuke smiled out of gratitude that Naruto was not at all offended by this past and wasn't calling him a brother of a serial murderer.

'But, it's going to be hard work keeping him here,' Sasuke told himself just after witnessing Naruto dropping yet another ramen cup.

To be continued

Itachi: Seems like my brother is finally willing to tell someone else about me, my little man is really growing up!

Me: You again, what are you doing here, _now_?

Itachi: I just want to follow up on Jiriya's research and that's about it.

Me: tut, tut I think I'll just stop this conversation before it starts dealing with explicit things that younger readers would not need to know about.

Itachi: Well, then I'll do the commentating for you then.

Me: (Bows head out of defeat) Be my guest.

Itachi: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter; I'll be waiting at the next one!

Author's note: As I promised this chapter is much longer and more in detail. I hope that there will be more reviews from readers that have enjoyed this chapter and hope for the next one to come out.


	3. A destiny of halted regret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's note: You're onto your next chapter! Thankyou to all those wonderful and kind reviewers who were considerate enough to leave a review!

blue-genjutsu- Oh yes it definitely will handy.

Akaru-Hime- Mehehehe thanks for that. Loves as well 'hugs'

Tohruismyoneechan- Am I? I'm really flattered!

Black Magician Girl3- I have once more updated and here is the chapter!

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_What does to love mean? Does it mean that you would even stay after death to meet that person? Or is it just something our body's mechanism provides us with?_

_But life is definitely easier… with Naruto around._

Sasuke awoke to his usual custom made alarm clock sound, the sound of food and pots crashing. He groaned and turned to his side and tried to grab more sleep but was immediately scared that Naruto was do something more idiotic so he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He changed into his normal everyday clothing which consisted of the black shirt with the Uchicha crest on the back and a pair of loose-fitting pants and made his way downstairs.

Naruto was on his knees and mopping up the mess. Sasuke was surprised when he saw this. Naruto actually liked something other than ramen.

'Hey dobe, that's not ramen,' Sasuke noted.

'Yeah, It's the first day of the holidays so I decided that I'd make an egg. But… it's not going too well.' Naruto grinned a wide grin.

Sasuke bent down again to clean it and Naruto followed suit.

'You're helping me?' Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto looked at him excitedly so he took it as a yes.

They spent a while at that business and at the end of it all Sasuke looked at his watch. It was about noon already.

'You want to go to the shops with me?' Sasuke asked randomly.

'Is it because I was so good all day?' Naruto gave a hint that he wanted to be praised.

'Yes,' Sasuke bowed his head down in exasperation once again.

……………

Upon arriving at the marketplace there were many heads turned at the Uchiha in admiration.

'Don't talk to me Naruto,' Sasuke said out of clenched jaws as people were beginning to think that he was talking to himself. He averted his gaze away from the ghost and turned into the bookstore.

He entered the taijutsu section of the bookstore and purchased a scroll for learning how to increase his already great stamina. They headed out.

When they passed the ramen section Naruto fumbled a little so Sasuke decided to treat him to ramen as a reward as he was able to be quiet for the last five minutes.

The new waitress was a pretty young woman who flirted with Sasuke as he ordered Naruto the bowl. Sasuke pretended to be interested in every word she said just to make sure she didn't see the bowl slowly unfill.

Out of the corner of his eye he spied that Naruto was wiping his mouth.

'Well, seems like it's time for me to go,' Sasuke stood up and the girl had a rather disappointed look but Sasuke remained unaffected.

He and Naruto walked out together. Naruto patted his rather bloated stomach and gave a shy hug to Sasuke as thanks. Sasuke accepted the hug in the sense that he didn't push Naruto away.

'Hehe, don't read too much into it. It was only for thanks,' Naruto made up a lame excuse to cover for his behaviour.

Sasuke nodded. He couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of the excuse.

'What are you laughing at?' Naruto made a don't-you-laugh-at-me face.

'It's just that you're funny Naruto, the way you hugged me back then. It was kind of awkward. Next time you do it, watch out,' Sasuke told him.

Naruto pouted. 'I won't hug you then,'

Sasuke didn't answer to this and he just stared ahead at the scenery. It was peaceful and calm. He jumped onto the nearest tree trunk and instructed Naruto to do so too. Naruto sat composed and watched Sasuke as he lay back, with his chest facing towards the green of the leaves.

'It's pretty isn't it?' Sasuke asked

'Yes, very,'

'Would it be okay if I asked about how you died?'

Naruto was puzzled but shrugged nonetheless.

'What was the last thing you thought about before died?'

'I thought about the person that is the most important to me,'

'Hmm….' Sasuke breathed out rhythmically 'Sometimes I wonder what I would do if I died.'

Naruto blushed at the sudden emotional comment made from Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up and announced that he was going back now. He flew over the roof tops and was home in no time. Naruto was back as well because he was able to teleport and was waiting for Sasuke.

……………

'So what do you want for dinner?' Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer verbally but took out a pre-made dinner out from the fridge.

'Are you having that per-made dinner again?' Naruto nagged as he shoved his own egg with a sunny-side-up towards Sasuke's mouth.

'See? I got better!' Naruto exclaimed but was ignored by Sasuke who started on his micro-waved dinner.

Naruto continued his regime to get Sasuke to eat his fried egg. He pushed the plate closer to Sasuke.

'You're not eating my egg,' Naruto half whined, half squeaked through pouted lips.

Sasuke bluntly replied that he wouldn't and proceeded to throw out the plastic bowl. Naruto left the egg on the table, forgotten, and followed Sasuke to the living room.

Sasuke sat on the couch and due to the stress of the day of coping with Naruto, his eye-lids drooped and he laid down thinking that he could sleep there. Naruto being attentive to Sasuke bought a pillow and blanket and tucked Sasuke comfortably between the two.

The only sounds that could be heard were the faint rising and falling of Sasuke's chest and the murmuring of the wind. Naruto edged closer to Sasuke and lightly touched his hair.

'My only regret before death was not being able to kiss you when I was alive,' Naruto whispered.

Naruto was not aware that Sasuke had heard this as he was only half-asleep.

To be continued

Kisame: Yo

Me: Why are you here and not Itachi?

Kisame: He told me that he wanted to give you a scare.

Me: A scare? How?

Kisame: Aren't I scary?

Me: (cocks head) no…

Kisame: Well I'll be scary then (whips out weapon) Muahahaha! Fear this!

Me: (Picks up butter knife) I'm invincible as well!

Kisame: (Sweat drops) Oh really?

Me: sigh…honestly…

Author's note: How did you like this chapter? I hope you did because I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review if you would like this story to continue, thanks!


	4. A dance of hungry pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's note: I have to thank everyone who reviewed and gave hits to the third chapter, without it. I wouldn't have sat down and continued writing.

blue-genjutsu- Thank you for saying it's sweet, and neat how Naruto can do things.

Black Magician Girl3- I made that up because my stingy sister also wouldn't eat my egg.

sasuke101- Noo... (Runs over and dumps bucket of water onto you) Are you awake now?

Rei Owan- Your English is great. The languages I learn at school I fail at so you're good because I CAN understand what you're saying. BTW. Here's the chapter for you.

Tohruismyoneechan- I'm extremely flattered now. :heart:

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_It's bothersome and weird, but I remember going to the academy on the first day and seeing a little blond. A sitting mouse, I thought he was unmotivated and it was that time when no one would take notice of that plain figure. _

_Why is it now that only I must pay attention because he had fallen in love with me when he was alive? _

Sasuke walked along the road after finished his training, with the night's moon shining brightly. He was heading home when he realized that he had no dinner in his fridge so he swerved into the convenience store.

'Tonight, let me see… Maybe I'll fix some curry for dinner. I have enough vegetables at home so all I need is some curry paste,' he thought.

He looked at the curry paste for a moment when his eyes caught sight of a few boxes of ramen. He dropped his basket and walked over to stack and picked it up. He contemplated for a while and decided that he'd buy it and grabbed the latest edition of Shonen Jump whilst passing.

'That'll be 500 yen in total,' the shopkeeper told him.

Sasuke paid for the box and left.

When he arrived home he took off his shoes and became aware of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the darkness of the corridor.

'Huh? Was this house this dark before?' he wondered.

He imagined the would-be image of a smiling Naruto chitterling away.

'Welcome home!

How's school?

Did you make any friends?

Hey, what about the manga?'

He dropped his bag onto the bench.

'Was it this quiet before?' Sasuke whispered to himself.

He decided to speak up.

'What's up? Aren't you home?' His voiced echoed softly back at him.

Suddenly Sasuke was distressed and his heart beat quickened.

'He's not here, Why? He was here in the morning,' he thought to himself.

'WHERE DID YOU GO NARUTO?' Sasuke shouted out.

Abruptly the smiling image of Naruto became real.

'Huh? What? What's wrong?' Naruto asked rather happily.

This caught Sasuke unaware. Sasuke blushed a little.

Naruto started to explain to Sasuke what had happened:

'I took a walk because I wanted to read manga at a bookstore but I couldn't go too far. But it was impossible because they'd freak out if they saw a book with none holding it and when I was roaming about, I heard your voice… '

'YOU MORON!' Sasuke lost it and screamed.

Suddenly Naruto was flung backwards.

'OUCH, what was that for? Why all of a sudden you…'

Naruto touched his cheek out of surprise.

'Cause…you,' Sasuke panted out with tear drops flowing out of his eyes.

'What? Whaa? Ahh… Ummm.. Sasuke? Sasu... Why?' Naruto's attempts at comforting Sasuke came out in jerky phrases.

'YOU… why are you here? Why'd you come to MY place?' Sasuke pressed his forehead against his hand which was resting on the wall.

'Huh? Like I said I went…'

'WHY? WHY DID YOU! IF YOU'RE GONNA DISAPPEAR, DON'T BOTHER SHOWING UP IN THE FIRST PLACE' Sasuke's sudden outburst scared Naruto somewhat.

'Just leave me alone, you said that you love me, what makes you say that? You don't even know me,' Sasuke sat down and tried in vain to wipe away the tears from his face.

Naruto's eyes soften and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke to comfort him.

'Sasuke,'

'What is it?'

'I kinda understand…' Naruto's voice was the perfect tone and volume to continue this romantic moment had he not continued his sentence, but he did.

'How sadists feel.'

Sasuke's turned around and grabbed Naruto's collar.

Naruto's hand came up to his mouth as he tried himself from laughing.

'I mean, somehow, I wanna pick on you. That sorta feeling. Seeing you crying and getting upset like that makes me feel a little happy,' Naruto continued 'For a long time it bothered me, thinking that you're suppressing your feelings. When I looked at you carefully. I noticed that your pretty face was like that of a lifeless doll. That's why… I wanted to find out what you looked like if you cried of got angry. It didn't matter which. All I wanted was…for you to do that when you were with me and for me,'

Sasuke's insides turned in turmoil.

'You know Sasuke, doing that makes me alive in your heart?' He leaned closer.

'When I was alive I wasn't inside you. Now, even though, I'm dead, I'm alive inside you, you know?' Naruto cocked his head a little.

'If you can let me live inside you, even if I disappear, If you remember me and get upset, or cry, or laugh. If you could do that, then I'll be inside you at that moment, at that time.

Naruto held Sasuke's cheek and went closer for the final stage for the kiss.

'That's why you should get angry, cry and laugh a lot more and not let me die,'

Sasuke noticed that Naruto's lips were now too close so he knocked Naruto off with an elbow.

'Geez, but you'll disappear once you kiss me won't you? I don't like that so just give it up,' Sasuke's brows furrowed.

'Why? We were heading in the right direction, weren't we?'

'What's the point of doing it with a guy?'

'Can't you ignore that detail,' Naruto whined.

'I just don't,' Sasuke huffed out.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'What? You don't like what? Kissing or making me disappear?'

Sasuke decided that he wouldn't continue this conversation so he cut Naruto's sentence short.

'Ahhh… I'm starving.'

Sasuke went into the wooden-floored kitchen.

'What're you cooking? What about the egg I made this morning?' Naruto tugged at Sasuke's shirt.

'That's not enough,' Sasuke replied.

'You mean you'll eat it?' Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke sweat dropped as he realized what he had implied.

Sasuke mixed his steaming curry. All Naruto had to do to persuade Sasuke to eat his egg was to hold it in front of Sasuke. Sasuke responded by regretfully opening his mouth. Naruto shoved the whole egg inside to make sure Sasuke ate it before he thought twice about it. This made Naruto jump in ecstasy and fling his arms around Sasuke once more.

_Sasuke's thoughts again_

_Someday he'll disappear and I'll have to live alone again, but if the time we share together doesn't disappear_ _the loneliness I feel will be different from what I felt before. There will be some remnant, something invisible; a part of him will still remain. _

Naruto's hands were shaking in childish annoyance.

'Ahhh? C'mon it's the monthly!'

'Huh? But it's "Shonen Jump" isn't it?'

'When we talk about "Shonen Jump" we mean the weekly editions,'

'How was I supposed to know?'

Naruto shook his head.

'What's up? Can't you even get it right?'

Author's note: I thought you might get sick of that other type of extra I put in so I'm changing it to this. If you don't like it I can change back. And please leave a review for this chapter, thank you very much.


	5. Note: Naruto's and Sasuke's daily life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's note: First off I'm going to apologize for taking so long to update but it's because of my awful assessments. Now because of the holidays I'm updating!

Mareno Mikato: Ermmm… It was THAT person over there!

Love Squared: I kinda meant that Sasuke would hate it if Naruto left him and here's the update.

Tohruismyoneechan: Arigato gozamusta, I love the comment!

Black Magician Girl3: Thanks too, Here's you comment.

blue-genjutsu: I guess so, thanks for loving it.

Raven: Seriously? Thanks!

_Sasuke's narration_

_It's been a month since my teammate Naruto passed away, and the ghost still lives with me. He's cheerful and bright, but a ghost is a… ghost nonetheless…Apparently he has some regrets and is in love with me._

'Sasuke, Breakfast is ready.' Naruto asked and knocked on the door.

'Hey you're going to train today right?' he asked as Sasuke didn't reply.

'Hello?' Sasuke?' Naruto floated into the room as Sasuke clearly wasn't going to open that door.

'Booooo…..' Naruto was in midair facing Sasuke, attempting to scare him.

However Sasuke just flipped over and didn't pay a single bit of attention to him.

Naruto decided to try again.

'If you want the morning smooch that much, I can give you all you want,' Naruto blushed as he said it, acting as womanly as possible.

'Hey, what's with your reaction? It isn't very nice.' Naruto commented.

'Naruto, You idiot…' Sasuke looked at Naruto as a queer sensation came to him.

'IT'S BURNING! It SMELLS funny. What have YOU done?' Sasuke sat up with him hair in tangles and in a very annoyed mood.

'Don't worry I turned off the stove already. It's just the left-over smell,' Naruto reassured him.

Sasuke washed, changed and went down to eat.

Naruto sat opposite him and faced him directly.

'My dilemma is complicated. I don't care to die in peace but…I want to kiss you anyway,' he noted to Sasuke.

'Since that's my regret, if I do kiss you. I might end up dying in peace,' he continued.

Sasuke sat there observing his sunny-side up egg deciding whether it was humanely possible to eat it and not really paying attention. In the end Sasuke ate it while savouring that Naruto-made taste.

' But, on the other hand If I don't. I'm constantly frustrated. So, what do you think I should do?' he asked.

'I don't care,' Sasuke replied whilst eating his readymade rice and instant miso soup.

'You…' Sasuke said.

'What? What about me?' Naruto looked at him hopefully.

'….I changed my mind, it's nothing,' Sasuke turned his head to drink his also _instant _coffee.

'What was it? It bothers me now. Just say it.' Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind in an attempt to get it out.

'I'm going,'

'Geez, you're not nice,' Naruto thought.

…….

Sasuke looked up at the hot sun, shielding his eyes.

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_What is the sky? It's unlike what I thought it was. The colour of the sky isn't blue, it's towering clouds, a suddenly showering rain and a mirage of summer placed together. I don't dislike summer. I don't dislike- Naruto. Does that mean I'm in love?...No, it doesn't sound right. To love means…_

'WELCOME HOME!' Naruto welcomed Sasuke home with wide, open arms.

'It's hot,' Sasuke whispered.

'Hey, How was the training? Did anything fun happen with Kakashi sensei and Sakura?' He asked.

Then Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him to the living room.

'C'mon don't pass out there. Come here it's cooler this way and if you're gonna pass out do it after you sit down.'

Sasuke shakily sat down on the kitchen chair.

'It's obvious you can't handle summer, I bet you've got low pressure,' Naruto chatted while mixing a few herbs.

'Here,' Naruto placed a glass of tea in front of Sasuke.

'It's barley tea. How 'bout it? Am I useful?' Naruto smiled at his achievement.

'I guess,' Sasuke took the tea.

'I'm so useful,' Naruto mused over his words.

'Your face looks too rosy. You okay? Was it sunstroke' Naruto suggested after feeling Sasuke's forehead.

Naruto leaned in close, 'lemme see, a fever?'

Sasuke shoved him right off.

'It's no fun 'cause I'm a ghost I can't tell the temperature.' Naruto whined on the floor.

'What a touchy-feely sort'a guy…' Sasuke thought to himself.

At night...

Sasuke fed himself with a piece of chicken with Naruto looking over his shoulder.

'A pre-made chicken dinner from the convenience store again? I told you that I'd fix something,'

'No thanks,' Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto realized that Sasuke wouldn't listen to him so he gave up and sat in front of the TV.

'Can I watch TV?' he asked.

'Go ahead,'

'You too?'

'Nope'

After looking at a particular boring scene Naruto switched off the TV and scooted towards Sasuke and gave him a huge embrace.

'It's boring, play with me,'

'I don't want to. Stop pestering me' Sasuke breathed out as he read more about techniques.

'What's this?' Naruto saw that Sasuke was holding a scroll

'A genjutsu scroll,'

'About the Sharingan?'

'Sort of,'

'Three blots, Piercing throught, What's that?'

'Zip it,' Sasuke snapped.

'Faster you go to the other…' Naruto yawned as he tried to comprehend the difficult words.

Naruto gave in to his urge to sleep and rested on Sasuke's back.

'Do ghosts fall asleep?' Sasuke asked a rhetorical question.

'He's light,' Sasuke thought as he continued to read throughout the night…

TBC

Author's note: I'm sooo tired now. At least I got this written up for you to enjoy. Anyhow, please leave a comment for me to read.


	6. A date with heat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's note: Yeah same old reason. But my computer broke! I kinda missed writing this story too. Don't worry about the previous chapter it's there for all the people who just wanted to have a brief overview for whatever reason they may have.

Black Magician Girl3: Thankyou for your motivation!

DMHPluv: Did you really enjoy it? That really makes me feel happy!

blue-genjutsu: I'll make it that Sasuke falls in love. Don't worry.

Takuya: I did!

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door. (In the back of his mind he was annoyed at Sasuke for leaving him on the floor the previous night.)

"Saaasuke. It's time to get up! Your going to be late." He called out.

All that answered him was an extended silence. Naruto decided to enter the room.

"I'm coming inn…" Naruto said as he slide into the door.

"Sasuke-chan. Didn't I tell you? If you don't get up, I'm going to kiss you…" Naruto whispered quietly as he closed his eyes and assumed a position as if to smooch Sasuke's cheek with a sickening sucking sound escaping his lips.

After a moment Sasuke still did not retaliate.

'Hmm? Something's wrong,' Naruto thought. "He's supposed to leap out of bed now."

Naruto opened his eyes and carefully examined Sasuke's face.

"Ohhh… There's sweat despite the air-conditioning," he thought.

He reached out a hand and felt Sasuke's forehead and noticed now his hand warmed up.

"It's warm like usual… maybe not. I didn't notice anything yesterday but because I'm a ghost I don't sense temperature that well- despite that he's hot which means…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face again.

"That means…A HIGH FEVER?!?!" Naruto exclaimed as his head bashed the ceiling in surprise.

_Sasuke's imagination_

_I'm feel so hot. Yeah, I remember. Those white fingers and hair that smelled nice. The young and pretty face that looked tired. I always felt sorry for her. That's why I think I didn't hold a grudge. Even though I can't understand how she felt when she left a sick, feverish child behind. All I felt was a bit of loneliness after I awoke and found myself along and I knew I wouldn't be able to touch her cool, comforting hand again. _

Sasuke felt a cool hand on his forehead. And slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto's worried eyes filled with tears. The cool hand withdrew itself.

"Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Why're you crying? I mean…" Sasuke mumbled his eyes rolled over to follow Naruto's movements.

"You've been sleeping over twenty-four hours with a fever! As if I wouldn't cry!" Naruto wiped his tears away relieved.

"Soooo…" Naruto said as he returned to his former self.

"I wonder if it's a cold or sunstroke. You still have a fever but it's not as hot as last night."

Naruto stood up.

"Don't scare me like that. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't take you to a hospital." Told him

"Your hand is cold," Sasuke interrupted.

"What?" Naruto's head snapped back to see him.

"It's cold… I mean your hand."

"Ah, of course, it's because you've for a fever!" Naruto put on a very professor like voice.

"I wonder if I can cool you down. How's this?"

Naruto placed a cool, comforting hand on Sasuke's forehead as he lay beside him.

"Yeah… It feels nice and cold." Sasuke enjoyed the hand as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Somehow, he's acting pretty honest. They say illness softens people's hearts but…." Naruto blushed.

Suddenly he remembered that Sasuke needed treatment.

"You should take medicine now that you're awake," he held Sasuke's hand.

"I don't need it. Just stay here with me." Sasuke suddenly felt a stab at saying that, " I should let you rest in peace- in heaven soon."

"Sasuk-"

"But… I know I'm lonely. Until I knew what it meant to not be lonely. Until now, it was normal for me to be alone. But now… I don't want to find myself without someone to be with… anymore," Sasuke said.

As Sasuke's voice quieted down his mind still said 'Even if that someone is still inside my heart. I'll still be lonely'

Naruto understood Sasuke's loneliness. He bent down to brush Sasuke's head with his thin lips.

"Don't worry. I won't disappear. So, don't worry you can rest assured. I don't want to go to heaven if going there means making you cry!" Naruto grinned wide.

Naruto rested a hand on Sasuke's arm as Sasuke realized his face was growing hot.

Was it… love?

To be continued…

Naruto came in the next day proudly carrying his sunny-side up burnt egg to feed to Sasuke. Sasuke glared 'You know that fried eggs aren't good for sick people, dobe?"

Author's note: Glad I got that chapter out of my system. Any how please leave a review to motivate me!


End file.
